


cute face, sweet voice, but it's just a layer

by LoveMusicandShip13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMusicandShip13/pseuds/LoveMusicandShip13
Summary: I wrote this at 3am.Maybe some drama, a little romance, who knows. I don't - I just know I'm tired





	cute face, sweet voice, but it's just a layer

  First period, Geography, Ms. Swoone. Two of my best friends are in here, I have four acquaintances, and one kid that stares at me in the back of the class. Class will be starting in five minutes. The first best friend started the morning off with forcing me to accompany them around the school, then to mark specific seats as our own. The second best friend is late, and for the past half hour I've been threatening to kill them. The first best friend is not as amused as I would prefer. 

   My feet hurt because it was demanded that I wear heels on this fine Thursday...and I'm regretting every second of it. The hallways are scattered with groups of teens or couples hanging out amongst themselves, and I can't help the queasy feeling in my stomach. I start to reach for her but stop halfway, awkwardly letting my hand fall back in place. Chloe gives me a weird look for a moment before turning her attention back to the hallway. The feeling in my stomach reached out.   
  
   I check the clock, and figure out that we have about ten minutes of walking until we head to our class. I check my phone, noticing that it was silent. I have a few messages from Grace, but I don't reply. Chloe suddenly elbows me in the rib, making me stiffen. I give her an annoyed look until she tilts her head in the direction in front of us. An old friend from last year is waving at me. 

   It starts to slowly eat away at me because I can't place a name. A smile naturally, though slightly involuntarily, makes it way across my lips as I try to wave back. Chloe is giving me a knowing smile, but I shake my head, immediately denying. We've been in school technically for less than an hour but I'm already looking out the window, mentally planning unrealistic situations. The sky is still a light grey with various shades of red peeking through the clouds, giving me a drowsy feeling for staring at it. And then Chloe brings me into reality by yanking my arm rough enough to make me snap out of my hazy mode. I try to glare at her, but I'm still tired.   
  
   Chloe suggests we start making our way back and see if we can catch Grace red-handed. Like the amazing friend I am, I agree quickly. I watch a few people walk around while trying not to bump into any of them myself. It's risky, but it's something I do too often and I'm worried it's not something that can be stopped. Chloe starts walking faster. I hate it for reasons that I never want to voice. Still, I try to quicken my own pace reluctantly. We make our way down the hallways before turning the corner to our classroom.

   We're near the back of the school, so it's almost always cold. Chloe always wears a jacket though, so I figure she wouldn't have a chance to worry about it. She's still walking in front of me as we move to the edge of the classroom, where we have the space to ourselves for the time being and we get a good window view for peeking. We have a few minutes left before the class starts, and I start to hear pounding footsteps getting closer. I want to be a specific person, and the thought makes me turn to Chloe. "She better be here," is all she said. I nodded.   
  
   "If not, she needs a very good explanation." Chloe put her hand by her chin for a moment. "A family emergency, at the least." I grinned. "Or worse, slept through her possessed alarm." I tried not to snicker as Chloe started smiling. A hand clutched the door tightly, and we watched in amusement as our thoughts were confirmed. Blonde hair and very stressed, definitely her. 

   Grace's eyes glanced over the room frantically until she finally caught sight of us. I sent a teasing wave. Her shoulders slumped. She greeted two people by the door as she fell into her seat in front of me. She turned immediately while slumping her bag against a leg of her desk. Her eyes still suggested she was panicky, but she flashed us a tired grin.   
  
   "So nice of you to join us," Chloe started. Grace groaned a moment after. I tapped my fingers on the desk. I tried to keep a plain expression. "Yeah...how thoughtful of you to...grace us with your presence." I started snickering as Chloe burst into giggles. Grace didn't seem to enjoy my pun as much, letting out her signature groan and leaning her head back. Chloe subtly raised her hand at me, and I slapped it back. 

   "Can't I ever catch a break?" Grace wonders out loud, her eyes moving to the ceiling. I shook my head, and she gave me a pained look. "You're about to catch these hands if you keep up with this record you've suddenly got," Chloe deadpanned. I rest my head in my hand, slumping forward.   
  
   "What was it this time?" I asked, not realizing I zoned out of the conversation from looking outside. Grace sighed. "She's awake." She tilts her head at me. "That could be said about either of you," Chloe's voice sounded stern but it was hard to decipher. Grace looked like she was trying to rub the tiredness out of her face, but it somehow looked more exhausting. 

   "Baby's restless and I was stressing about work again." She pulled her sleeve over her hand and tried wiping at her eyes again. Chloe held a blank stare. It made me uncomfortable, even when it wasn't directed at me. "So?" She asked plainly. I saw Grace sink into her seat and I shared the feeling a little too well.  
  
   I nudged her ankle with my foot under our desks. She blinked at me, attempting to ghost a smile. " _So_ ," Grace started with a hint of breathy annoyance, "it kept me up. Not like it's anything new." Grace turned her head to follow the people still walking around outside the class. I let out a quiet hum.   
   "Yeah, well, it looks like it's just getting worse from where I'm seeing it." Chloe crossed her arms and leaned forward. I tried not to look. "And it just seems to be getting worse because of certain things specifically," she added, only slightly quieter but enough for us nearby to still hear. Grace huffed. I didn't know what to do, nothing happened to me to change the topic. I tried looking up new videos as unsuspecting as possible.   
  
   "Then maybe you shouldn't be looking at it from there," Grace quipped. She was still watching the window. I tensed, trying to look at Chloe without her noticing. Her legs crossed. Trying to take my chance, I gasped. Grace's head turned towards me, furrowing her eyebrows. I cleared my throat, slowly regretting the sharp intake.   
   "Look at this kitty!" I attempted, turning my phone in my hands for Grace to see. Her eyes went from the phone back to me. "It's dark," she said gently. I blinked, quickly turning my phone to fix it. I heard her chuckle softly. "Whoops. Okay, okay - here," I tilted it back.  
  
   Grace leaned forward, her expression still. It wasn't like that for long after the video continued to play, her gaze turning tender effectively. I could tell she was trying to hide her cooing at the small kittens. I risked a glance at Chloe. She was on her phone already. I bit my lip, but turned to watch Grace. I felt myself smiling at how she practically melted over small animals. 


End file.
